In modern image intensifier tubes an electron multiplying structure, mostly a microchannel plate or MCP for short, is placed between the cathode and the anode to increase the image intensification. In the case that the electron multiplying structure is constructed as a channel plate, the channel plate comprises a stack of hollow tubes, e.g. hollow glass fibres, extending between an input face and an output face. A (voltage) potential difference is applied between the input face and the output face of the channel plate, such that an electron entering a channel at the input face moves in the direction of the output face, in which displacement the number of electrons is increased by secondary emission effects. After leaving the channel plate at the output face these electrons (primary electrons and secondary electrons) are accelerated in the usual manner in the direction of the anode.
The use of a microchannel plate has some drawbacks in terms of constructional dimensions, power consumption utilizing high voltage potentials for directing the primary and secondary electrons towards the anode, the image quality.
Prior art electron multiplying structures such as the structure disclosed in US 2005/0104527 A1, make use of a layer containing diamond for secondary electron emission, wherein the diamond containing layer emits electrons into the vacuum towards a detection window. Such diamond containing layers for secondary electron emissions sill have a relative low secondary emission yield, being the amount of secondary electrons emitted per incident particle.